


Instinct

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Alfred follows his instincts.





	Instinct

Alfred’s dreams are full of Herbert before his waking mind admits to it. When he acquiesces, it’s because his waking body has ideas of its own, as if pleasure is something that merely befalls a person -- something that happens, the way winter snow and summer sunlight happen. 

As the sun knows how to shine and the snow knows how to fall, Alfred knows just how to respond to Herbert’s cold lips and fingers. Perhaps he’s damned. Perhaps he doesn’t care. 

Perhaps it is Sarah’s name on his lips in those final moments, but he’s beyond knowing. Herbert smiles in triumph.


End file.
